A Valentines Day Discovery
by Mandy Rose
Summary: Ginny is in her 6th year and school prefect. On Valentines Day she goes to hogmeade with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. A misunderstanding leads to Harry chasing after her. Discoveries are made and confessions told. Please R/R! Rated R for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my pc.wait it's my mom's. LOL  
  
A/N: This is just a short fic but if I get at least 12 reviews, I will write a sequel. I know that it is asking a bit much but I have to work very hard to write Harry/Ginny stuff. Also you may find the characters, a tiny bit, out of character but, not all that much. Also I'm making it so that a 6th year can be head girl.  
  
  
  
"Are you almost ready yet?" asked Emily, Ginny's best friend as she waited outside her own dormitory door. Ginny had asked to barrow her short white dress and she seemed to be taking forever to put it on.  
  
"The zipper...it's.it's.stuck," said Ginny clearly struggling with something.  
  
Emily chuckled to herself, opened the door, and quickly zipped up the dress without a fuss.  
  
"You see now? I can do it," teased Emily as they went down to the common room, grabbed their purses, and made their way down the corridor.  
  
"That's because it is your dress and I am extra aggravated today. I hate Valentines Day, and all day long, through every single class I have had to endure it. Can you imagine what it will be like at hogsmeade?" asked Ginny walking a little bit slower now.  
  
"Come on now, you must have a date or something special planned," commented Emily chuckling.  
  
"Oh boy, yes I do! I get to sit by my brother as he snogs his head off with Hermione, and get to sit with Harry as well and start feeling very awkward like it is some days," said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
"It's only awkward because you make it that way," explained Emily.  
  
"No I do not. He told me in my 4th year that there would never be anything between me and him, and if we could just be friends. Of course I agreed and started dating other guys, not that went well but, anyway, there always seems to be something he wants to say but never does," said Ginny.  
  
"He wants to say that he wants to snog you," said Emily half joking, but at the same time half serious.  
  
This made Ginny trip but quickly recover and walk faster. "There is no way, no how that is ever happening. He was perfectly fine with me dating Justin for the past year," said Ginny as they walked down the castle steps.  
  
"Yeah, but didn't you see how much he wanted to kick his arse last week when he broke up with you and broke your heart," said Emily.  
  
"Justin, in no way broke my heart. I never loved him, he was right in saying our relationship was going no where," explained Ginny getting red in the face as she ran one last brush through her hair as she stepped into a carriage that would take them the rest of the way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Okay," said Emily rolling her eyes, still unconvinced.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent other than Emily making the occasional comment about what other people were wearing. She is a complete gossip starter.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you later," said Emily as they got off and onto the crowded Hogsmeade. It was filled with 6th and 7th years, not to mention more adults than Ginny had ever seen in one place, almost as bad as the Quidditch world cup. She couldn't quite understand how anyone could find this romantic.  
  
'At least we have reserved a table," thought Ginny as she tried to work her way through a bunch of girls that were giggling like crazy as their boyfriends tried to show who could carry more. Ginny just rolled her eyes but suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around to see who it was, she saw no one visible where the hand had been.  
  
"It's me," said a whisper in her ear.  
  
Ginny laughed, more at herself for so easily being frightened. "Hello Harry," she said back as he led her around everyone.  
  
"Shh.I had to come out here in my invisibility cloak for a reason. Those girls are terrible, trying to rip my clothes off and everything," explained Harry trying hard not to laugh or talk too loud.  
  
Ginny turned a bright red at the thought of Harry without any clothes; they soon were in Three Broomsticks so she didn't have to worry about him seeing because of the crowd.  
  
Quickly getting to their table, they found Ron and Hermione snoging. Harry coughed loudly but, because of his cloak, it looked as if it were Ginny when they looked up at her. Hermione's face turned scarlet as she moved over for Ginny to sit down beside her.  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry," said Ginny then reaching over and taking the top of the cloak off of him.  
  
"No problem," said Harry grinning sheepishly.  
  
There were already four butterbeers on the table so they began to drink. Harry looked up at Ginny and tried his hardest not to just sit there and gap at her. To him she looked so perfect, as he had been noticing lately. 'Is it possible I have feelings for her," he thought as he stared at her. 'My god, her lips and so perfect. Pink and full, oh what I'd do to.' Harry was thinking until he got a familiar feeling between his legs as he felt himself swell inside his pants at those thoughts. Quickly he shifted in his seat so it was not visible.  
  
Ginny looked above her glass at Harry's strange expression and wondered what was bothering him so much as he moved around. She reached out and put her hand on his that was resting on the table. "Are you okay?" she asked, feeling dizzy as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm just great," said Harry swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. Ginny's touch sent his senses crazy, and now the bulge in his pants was almost impossible to hide.  
  
Ginny looked away and frowned slightly. She thought it was quite clear, this time like all the others, Harry would just decide to shut her out. Sighing deeply she soon felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see that it was Justin Cecultury, her ex boyfriend she had been dating for the past year.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, louder than what she meant to.  
  
"To say I'm sorry and give you this," he said leaning over and handing her a rose.  
  
"Oh, it's so thoughtful but, I'm not sure a flower can." was all she could say before a red liquid, which turned out to be only punch squirted out all down her face and dress. She let out a small scream, stood up and threw the rose back at him. Standing and spinning around to leave, it seemed as though everyone was laughing at her. She looked at Harry as if hoping he would stick up for her but saw him mumble something and then laugh even harder than everyone else. This was too overwhelming for her to take, she ran from them and to a carriage, with Harry racing after her.  
  
He had seen just how up set she was and knew that she must have misunderstood why he had been laughing. Unable to catch her, he hoped upon another carriage as well.  
  
Once her carriage reached Hogwarts, Ginny jumped off and ran up the old steps back to inside. Hearing Harry call her, she ignored him completely and went up winding corridors.  
  
Harry didn't recognize where it was they were going but, he did know that he was climbing a lot of stairs. Soon Ginny ran into a room with Harry right behind her. This was a room Harry had never been into before. He took note of everything inside. On one side there was a king-sized bed made with at least a dozen pillows, beside it was a dresser with flowers in at least three vases and a few picture frames with pictures of all the Weasley's together. On the opposite side there was a door opened and from what Harry could see had a big marble bath tub that looked much more like a swimming pool, and a marble sink with counter top. Strait in front of him was a sliding glass door that led to a porch outside with a porch swing.  
  
Ginny turned around seeing Harry had followed her in, and tried to get right back out the door but Harry shut it and stood in front of it.  
  
"You have to talk to me," he said.  
  
"I would have but look at what you've done just now. This door here doesn't have a door knob on this side yet, only on the other side, Filtch is still putting it in," explained Ginny impatiently.  
  
"But this is Hogwarts," said Harry very confused. Everything he had ever seen at Hogwarts opened by password.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and began to explain, "This is a head girl's room. I chose to make it muggle like, and Dumbledore said it was okay."  
  
"Wow, this is worth following the rules for," said Harry looking all around.  
  
Ginny had to suppress a giggle as Harry walked around, looking at it all. "Well, we're stuck here for now," said Ginny.  
  
"I guess so. Hey, since we will be, let me tell you that I wasn't laughing at you earlier today. I was laughing because I had turned his clothes into a dress," said Harry walking out onto the porch and sitting down on the swing. Ginny soon joined him as well.  
  
"It's okay. I better get in the shower," said Ginny getting up and getting clothing from her dresser.  
  
"Err.okay," said Harry as she went into the bathroom. She thought she had shut the door but it was still open a crack. Going to and shut it once she turned the water on, Harry's curiosity got the better of him. He took a peek inside and saw the out line of her behind a shower curtain. Getting the same feeling as earlier, he quickly got out and shut the door, deciding it was best to go and sit back down. It wasn't long until Ginny was drying off and she felt butterfly's in her stomach as she dress in a pair of jeans and tank top.  
  
Harry gasped as she came from the bathroom, remembering the site he had seen but only a few minutes ago. She went and sat next to him.  
  
"Ginny there is something I need to tell you," said Harry shifting in his seat nervously.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny happy he was finally going to tell her what had been bothering him so much.  
  
"I.I.," stuttered Harry as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Please tell me," she pleaded.  
  
"I think I love you. No.no.I know I love you," said Harry more confident then before.  
  
Ginny sat there for a moment in complete shock; little did she know this scared the shit out of him.  
  
"I love you too," she said finally much to his relief.  
  
"I want to do something," said Harry his voice deepening because of his desire.  
  
"And what is that?" asked Ginny leaning close.  
  
Harry didn't even speak, he just put one hand behind her head and the other one on her back, pulling her closer to him, and finally covering her mouth with his.  
  
Ginny let out a small gasp as she opened her mouth for his tongue that had been trying to slip through. Harry sighed as their kiss deepened and their tongues clashed. He soon felt her hands running over his chest and pulling him against her. This sent thrills through Harry that he had never felt with any other girl before. Running his hand beneath her shirt he slowly raised it, feeling her hot skin beneath his finger tips. Ginny gasped at his touch and assisted him with pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
"Ginny are you sure you want to do this?" asked Harry stopping and pulling from their kiss.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny.  
  
That was all Harry needed to hear, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it. Pulling out his wand he made up some lighted candles and turned off all the lights. He sighed deeply as he came back over to her, seeing her long locks of red hair spread all over the place, her perfect breasts still contained in her bra, and he sexy smile that made his manhood harder and bigger than he had ever had it be. She sat up and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him this time with everything she had. She slowly lifted up his shirt.  
  
"I want you so bad," said Harry assisting her with it.  
  
"I know," she whispered sitting them both up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Although they both still had pants on it was a feeling unlike anything they ever felt before.  
  
"Oh god Gin, I'm going to." said Harry not being able to finish.  
  
"Me too," she said pressing her self against him, sending thrills.  
  
"What the bloody HELL!" screamed Ron opening the door with Hermione by his side. He quickly turned away, repulsed at the site before him.  
  
Ginny screamed loudly and jumped off of Harry, then ran for her shirt. Harry quickly got up as well totally speechless.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Ginny to Ron who had turned back to her. She wasn't even sure what to say.  
  
"Why?" he asked blushing scarlet.  
  
"Be.because I'm with Harry," she explained.  
  
"I'm not mad about that. It figures, but it's the way I found out. It's so embarrassing," said Ron calming down now.  
  
"Embarrassing for you, what about us, in the middle of." said Harry turning as red as Ginny's hair.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Well, now that you two can come out if you want I think this is the time me and Ron will be going," she said dragging Ron along with her from the room.  
  
As soon as they both were gone Harry and Ginny burst into laughter and feel back on the bed.  
  
"Can you believe that?" asked Harry rolling over to see her.  
  
"Yeah, now that ruins the mood," she said still giggling slightly.  
  
"You really are beautiful," said Harry out of the blue reaching over and pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Would you have really gone through with it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, what, yeah of course I would have. I love you Gin, it's that simple," he said starting to like the sound of 'I love you'.  
  
"Does this mean I'm your girl friend?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes," he answered just staring into her eyes. 


End file.
